Traditional shower room applies mechanical switch to adjust the inlet and outlet volume, the water temperature and the outlet terminal. The mechanical adjusting way is not direct and the adjustment is not accurate enough. If the user applies an excessive force or a smaller force, the volume or temperature changes excessively that can satisfy an accurate adjustment.
To solve above mentioned problem, there is an electrical controller to adjust the temperature and the volume in a control box, the control box is connected to the outlet terminal. The user can only press the button of the control box to adjust the temperature and the volume. This kind of electrically adjusting way can achieve accurate temperature and volume adjustment by the operation of the users.
But this kind of the electrically adjusting way needs more buttons, and it is weak in visualization degree, moreover, it is not convenient for user to operate during showering.